School Attraction
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request Sakura sat at the back of the class, Her teacher Kushina looked to see what she was doing blushing, the bell rang signaling everyone to leave. Kushina asks Sakura to stay back to talk only for Sakura to be seducing her.
1. Chapter 1

In class, Kushina Uzumaki was teaching a small class of students, in the far back away from all the students sat Sakura Haruno. Sakura had grown a fond of the red-haired Uzumaki, She knew it was wrong to go after her teacher, her best friend's mother but her heart wanted what it wanted. She had sent love letters to the teacher, no response had been made ever.

Sakura decided not to wear any underwear today since it was almost summer and it was awfully hot, and she thought what was the since of wearing them when every time they would be soaked from being aroused in class by her teachers sexy voice. Sakura reached down under her desk into her plaid school skirt stroking her wet pussy, Her teacher Kushina looked over and saw her student, she gave her the eye to stop only Sakura grinned licking her lips staring into the red-haired girls eyes, Sakura strokes herself faster cumming onto her hand as well the floor. Kushina felt herself grow red, she felt herself getting aroused by the sight only to try to shake it off. It was her student for crying out loud she thought, she turned back to her other students getting ready to speak.

The bell rang before she was able to continue her lesson, signaling school was over everyone filed out, Kushina sat at her desk watching them file out.

"Everyone can go except Sakura, Have a nice weekend everyone." Kushina says giving a warm smile.

Sakura sat at her desk, her legs crossed and her hands laying on her lap, she looked at Kushina lustful. Everyone left the classroom, Kushina got up and walked to the door closing it locking it.

"Sakura come up to my desk, we need to talk." Kushina orders.

"Anything for you, Kushina." Sakura replies with a smile before walking up she sat in front of her teacher.

"Sakura, what you were at your seat was inappropriate, you need to keep those acts at home before you're doing it in the wrong class and someone else not so nice catches you." Kushina says.

Sakura got up from her seat, circling the teacher. "Oh but…I wouldn't dare think of doing it in a different class, It's only for you, Teach." Sakura smirks leaning down her breath hot on Kushina's neck.

Kushina takes a deep breath staring at her student. Sakura bent down placing sweet kisses down Kushina's neck, Kushina moans out quietly before pushing the student away standing up brushing herself off straightening her skirt.

Sakura stood leaning against the desk looking at her teacher seductively, Kushina looked away from her student but looked back at her she felt her cheeks growing red again.

"Kushina…I want you desperately…I can't hold back my feelings anymore, Every time I see you in class you make me feel hot…I know you want me to its written on your face…So…Give into me." Sakura whispers unbuttoning her white school shirt.

She reaches almost to the end leaving about four or five buttons buttoned. Her white silk bra pushing her delectable breasts up making them look tempting.

Kushina threw the rule book out the window, she kissed the pink haired girl passionately her hands unbuttoning her white school shirt off tossing it to the floor wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her closer. Sakura unbuttoned her white long-sleeved school shirt off revealing her gray bra, Sakura pulled away from the kiss kissing down her neck, she unclipped her bra letting it fall to the floor. Sakura moved them to the chair sitting her down straddling her.

Sakura squeezed her breasts earning a soft moan from the Uzumaki woman, Kushina unclipped Sakura's bra letting it drop to the floor. Sakura's fingers ran over the erect nubs grabbing them rubbing them as well as twisting them, she lowered her head licking the right nipple then latching onto it making her moan. Sakura pulled away and lifted herself up slightly and took Kushina's skirt and wet black panties off leaving her naked.

Sakura bent down opening up her legs, Kushina scooted closer to her to give her more access to her waiting aching wet pussy. Sakura's tongue teasingly licked her clit as she wiggled, Sakura held onto her legs and slid her tongue to her opening.

"S-Sakura…C-Come on…" Kushina moans. Sakura giggles at her impatience's.

Sakura's tongue plunged into her wet opening, Kushina cried out in pleasure, she grabbed onto Sakura's head bucking into Sakura making her go deeper into her. She began pumping her tongue in and out of her as she moaned out Sakura's name putting her legs over Sakura's shoulder for support. Her body bucking and arching as Sakura' tongue swirled inside her while her fingers tightened on her head.

"F-Faster…S-Sakura…" Kushina cries. Sakura looks up to see her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side, she was glad she could pleasure her hard-working hot teacher.

Sakura did as told, she bobbed to her rhythm making her breast bounce all over the place. Kushina panted her legs shaking knowing she was almost at her peak. Sakura used one of her hands and rolled her clit between her fingers as she yelled Sakura's name cumming into her mouth. Sakura began to lap up her sweet juices as she slumped back into the chair catching her breath.

Sakura stood up smiling at her, Kushina smiled back standing up once recovered she pushed Sakura back pulling her skirt off as well tossing it. She pushed her down by the desk, she looked at her throbbing pussy dripping wet. Kushina wasted no time and thrusted one of her slender fingers inside the pink's warmth earning a moan. Sakura leaned back against the desk moaning as she thrusted in and out.

"A-Another…" Sakura moaned.

Kushina's mouth latched onto one of Sakura's nipples sucking roughly earning a cry from the girl. Kushina did as told adding another finger as she spread her inside walls wider.

"U-Uh…Y-Yes…That's it harder…" Sakura moans throwing her head back.

She knelt lapping her tongue on her clit in surprise Sakura gasped at the feeling, Sakura bucked into her making her fingers thrust in deeper. Sakura arched toward the red-haired teacher moaning at her quickened pace making Sakura' knot tighten till' it felt like ready to burst, you could hear the sloshing inside her.

"OH KUSHINA!" Sakura moaned out cumming violently onto Kushina's hand and in her mouth.

Sakura panted before recovering, Kushina got on top of Sakura and sucked on her wet pussy earning a moan from her, Sakura grabbed Kushina's ass that was in front of her licking the slit sucking on it making the red-haired woman moan into her. Sakura thrusted two fingers into Kushina thrusting them in and out as she licked her clit making Kushina stop what she was doing and moan out bobbing onto the fingers making them go in deeper, Sakura's other hand widened her ass cheeks making more room.

Kushina put her face in deeper putting her tongue inside Sakura thrusting it in and out, the motion for the two made the two squirt violently, the two cleaned it up licking it up, the girls laid together leaning against the wall panting to recover.

"H-Hey Sakura…W-Want to come over to my house this weekend…M-My son is going to be on vacation with one of his friend so I have the house to myself." Kushina says regaining herself.

"Hell yes." Sakura replies kissing the red-haired girl who kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend was great, Kushina and Sakura enjoying their company, they've sat and watched movies and ended up having sex. It was Sunday afternoon. Kushina was sitting on her couch reading a book, Sakura was in her room sleeping.

Kushina was getting hot and aroused by the content in the book, it was one of the IchaIcha paradise. It was the Yuri edition so you could imagine what could go on in there.

*Oh…Sakura…I really wish you were up…but I guess I have to do this on my own…* Kushina thought. Her hands traveling down her sides to her inner thighs.

Her other hand traveled up her white loose button up shirt, good thing about having a weekend alone with your lover is that you don't have to under clothing in fact not much clothing. Kushina's hand roamed up her shirt caressing one of her breast touching the nipple tugging at it moaning out lightly as her other hand snuck into her black short stroking her wet throbbing womanhood lost in this thought she didn't hear the footsteps entering the living room she did feel a hand grab both of her hands pulling them away from touching herself.

Kushina saw it was Sakura, Sakura looked down smirking slightly, and she was wearing only a huge button up white shirt. Kushina blushed at being caught.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Kushina's neck leaning down to her, her lips touching her ear. "It seems someone is needing some love."

Sakura nips her ear licking the shell lovingly, Kushina blushed even more when Sakura's hand roamed down unbuttoning her shirt till her breasts were showing. Sakura grabbed one of the nips rubbing it slowly, pinching it every so often making the red-haired girl moan slightly. Sakura moves down kissing her neck, Kushina moves toward Sakura pulling her closer making her fall on top of her.

Kushina unbuttoned the rest of her own shirt taking it off leaving her upper half exposed. Sakura kisses down her chest, her hands massaging the mounds of beautiful breasts making Kushina melt in bliss, Sakura smirked and brought her mouth onto one of them biting it making Kushina moan out loud, she sucked on it her tongue swirling around the erect pink nub. Sakura's hand roams down unbuttoning Kushina's black short sneaking her hand inside stroking her soaking wet pussy.

Sakura pulls away from the nipple going back up nipping her ear sucking on it. "You like that don't you, Kushina…"

Kushina gasps as Sakura's fingers begin to rub her clit making Kushina squirm under her, Sakura removed her mouth from her ear licking her neck like it was an ice cream cone.

Sakura kisses down Kushina's chest, her stomach, her tongue licks her navel before traveling down more. Her tongue teases Kushina's opening.

"S-Sakura…Come on…" Kushina moans out.

Outside there was someone who had walked onto the Uzumaki step, He looked into the window that was opened to see the two girls, his blue eyes go big. Naruto Uzumaki had saw his mother with the girl who was his best friend and had a crush on her. His eyes didn't peer away, this turned him on. He slumped down sitting on the floor, he unbuttoned his pants snaking his hand in.

"As you wish." Sakura says dipping her tongue in the slit.

Her tongue flickered up and down twirling around her clit, Kushina placed her hands on Sakura's head, and Kushina's head was thrown back moaning as Sakura's tongue entered her thrusting in and out at a fast speed while Sakura's thumb and index rubbed her clit.

"Ahhh…That's it…S-Sakura…God." Kushina moans grabbing her hair making her go in deeper, she removed her fingers and laid back her fingers gripping the cushion.

Sakura removed her tongue from her entrance, Kushina blushing looked up confused on why she stopped. Sakura got up and unbuttoned her shirt revealing herself before tossing it to the floor, she walked over and grabbed a two-sided dildo that Kushina had, and being the best teacher had its perks so you could get anything and have no questions about it.

Sakura thrusted one of the sides into Kushina making her moan out loud with a groan, Sakura smirked and then placed herself on it sliding on it more, She grabbed Kushina's shoulders holding onto her tightly, Sakura began to move inside moving her inside her as well as Kushina's, Kushina rolled her hips helping, they soon got a rhythm they rocked together fast and hard you could hear the sloshing of the thrusts, some cum splashed out as they thrusted into each other, you could hear the slopping of their wet sex. Sakura pulls the dildo out of herself and removes her hands from Kushina's shoulders. She gets on top of Kushina, her ass facing Kushina's face and her facing Kushina's wet abyss.

Sakura thrusts the dildo in and out of the red-haired girl, her mouth lowers licking her clit running circles around it before sucking on it earning a loud moan from the Uzumaki, Kushina's legs begin to shudder as they close around Sakura' head, Sakura pushes them away continuing, Kushina brings her face up to Sakura's dripping wet pussy, Kushina licks the slit before sucking on it, she brings her fingers up thrusting two fingers inside her thrusting them in and out of her while sucking on her clit, Sakura pushes herself against Kushina making Kushina's fingers go deeper, Sakura moves away from Kushina's pussy for a second to groan out whining at the pressure, moaning as Kushina roughly hits her spongy g-spot, Sakura furiously dives back in as she thrusts the dildo in and out of her hard and fast as she sucks on her clit, Sakura fingers move down two of the going inside her other hole thrusting in and out making Kushina moves away and scream out in pain at the odd intrusion.

Sakura's motions made Kushina lose control, "Oh yes…Sakura…That's it...Oh my god…"

Kushina continued thrusting her fingers inside her, she grabbed the closest object next to her which coincidently it was another dildo, and she grabbed it when she was going to read that book. Kushina forcefully thrusts it in Sakura pounding it into her, you can hear the sloshing of the thick cum as the object was being pounded it hard and fast, Sakura rubbed her fingers on Kushina's clit. Soon the two girls come to their end, the scream out each other's names before releasing, Sakura gushed all over Kushina's face, Kushina pulled the object out tossing it and soon began to clean Sakura sucking up her juices. Kushina squirted out, Sakura pulls out and cleans Kushina's pussy tasting each drop.

Sakura gets off and lays next to the red-haired girl, Kushina kissed Sakura passionately who kissed her back. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Kushina." Sakura replies.

Naruto outside had just released on his hand, he was panting. He was thinking how hot that was. He buttoned up his pants wiping come off his hand before walking off to go bug one of his other friends, He wasn't going to tell anyone about this, he wasn't going to face his mother and Sakura about this.

Sakura sucked some cum that was on Kushina's breasts before falling asleep with the red-haired teacher who she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the afternoon, Kushina had invited Sakura back to her house after school, they were sitting on the couch making out.

Kushina's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist and Sakura's were underneath Kushina's shirt feeling up her breasts, Kushina wasn't wearing a bra. Naughty girl, Sakura though with a smirk on her face.

Sakura unbuttoned Kushina's white shirt tossing it to the floor, she soon took one of her nipples into her mouth sucking on it while her other hand worked on the other, Kushina moaned out, Kushina moved a hand under Sakura's short plaid skirt, stroking her through her under wear making her wetter. Sakura pulled away and moaned out throwing her head back in bliss.

Soon their little fun was interrupted by the slam of the door, Kushina threw on her shirt buttoning some of it, Sakura straightened out. Walking it was Naruto.

His face went red at the sight, Kushina blushed from embarrassment and Sakura only laid back to watch this.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this…I've caught you before." Naruto says.

"We weren't going to say anything, Naruto, we just want you to keep your mouth shut." Sakura snaps getting up from the couch walking over to him.

Naruto blushed slightly as she began to unbutton her white school shirt revealing her pink bra, she wrapped her arms slightly around his neck, and she kissed down it.

"We could have…A threesome…If your mom's okay with it." Sakura says pulling away looking at Kushina lustful.

Kushina only smiled and walked over pulling Naruto to the couch along with Sakura, Naruto was sat in the middle, Sakura was soon ripping open his school shirt revealing his muscled tan skin, she kissed his neck before going up kissing the blonde.

Kushina rid herself of her shirt leaving her plump breast revealed. She crawled over and removed Naruto of his pants and underwear at that.

As Sakura kissed the blonde, Kushina fondled his member, Naruto's tongue slid at the bottom of her lips asking for entrance, Sakura agreed letting him inside her mouth, their tongue played together. Watching the show above her, Kushina could feel Naruto's member harden.

Sakura pulled away and kissed Kushina, Kushina kissed back taking off Sakura's shirt tossing it to the floor, she unclasped Sakura's bra leaving her breasts exposed making Naruto blush at the sight of two woman's breasts.

As they kissed, Kushina's hand rubbed harder against Naruto's penis, Sakura pulled away from Kushina and went back to kissing Naruto. Kushina kissed the tip of him then she slide her mouth around it placing her hand softly on his hips to prevent him from bucking up. She heard a low moan from him and she smirked around it.

Sakura in the meantime began to trail kisses down his neck, biting occasionally earning a half strangled groan. She felt a hand removing her skirt. Sakura moaned out when she felt Naruto's lips latch onto one of her nipples.

"Oh….God…." Sakura moaned out.

Kushina could tell he was at his breaking point, as she deep-throated him she pulled away so the tip was the only thing left in her mouth, finally she pulled away completely leaving him whining.

Kushina pulled Sakura away from Naruto planting a kiss on her lips, Kushina removed Sakura's under wear, Naruto watched this happen, he was straining he went to stroke it only for a hand to slap his hand.

"No, No, No….You get to watch…No playing with yourself." Kushina says going back to kissing Sakura as she removed her skirt and under wear leaving her just as naked.

Kushina moved down to Sakura's soaking core, Sakura withered in pleasure as Kushina began to eat her out, Naruto struggled to keep from touching himself, Kushina moved her hand up squeezing Sakura's breast. Sakura hit her peak calling out Kushina's name, Kushina lapped up her juices.

Kushina pulled away and kissed Naruto, she pulled away. "I'll release you…" She whispered as she put her mouth around his cock sucking him off, bobbing her head up and down on it making him writhed under her magic touch.

The red-head moved away before he could come, she laid him down getting on top of him flashing him her wet throbbing pussy.

"On second thought…I want you to make me cum." Kushina says.

"My pleasure." Naruto replies a blush across his face.

Naruto swirled his tongue around her clit and smirked when he had her whimpering under his touch, he knew it was wrong to bang both his mom and his moms whatever. But it felt good to him, if the two girls were willing then so be it. Sakura recovering from her orgasm, she watched with fascination what was happening.

Every time Naruto's tongue flickered along her clit, Kushina let out a resounding moan. Eventually Sakura had begun to suck and lick Kushina's breasts. Naruto harden his tongue and plunged into Kushina's wet core.

Sakura saw Naruto's dick was straining, She felt herself heat up at the sight, and she guided herself onto it, groaning she felt herself being stretched.

Naruto grunted as he felt Sakura rid him, his hips thrusting up to met her tempo, He tongue plundered Kushina's pussy, enjoying every sound. Kushina came, her body arched. Sakura's eyes were shut as he rode the blonde.

Kushina got off him, His hands held onto her hips pelting her down on his cock hitting that special spot inside her making her moan out in bliss. He switched their positions so he was on top of her. He rammed inside her, her eyes flew open even her hips arched to meet him. Finally with a groan he came, spilling his seed inside her.

Once he recovered, he felt Sakura stroke him while Kushina nipped his neck. "It's my turn now…" Kushina smiled.

Soon he was thrusting into the older woman, his mom, his teacher. Sakura watched, lustful and slightly sleepily. Kushina dug her nails into his back moaning out, causing a hitch in his breath. "Oh please." She moaned. Kushina was so close to her peak, with one last thrust she came, followed was Naruto.

The three of them now on the floor, they laid close together, the two girls falling sleep, He laid thinking of what happened, he smiled. He thought how he wouldn't mind this now and then. He then fell asleep holding the two with him.


End file.
